


Riding The Dragon

by RosyPalms



Series: Requests [13]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Gaping, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Doggy Style, F/F, Futanari, Large Cock, Light Dom/sub, Lube, Missionary Position, Rimming, Smut, Strap-Ons, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 11:33:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18827854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosyPalms/pseuds/RosyPalms
Summary: Blake decides to be on top for once when Yang won't let ehr watch a movie in peace.





	Riding The Dragon

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by [Anonymous]

It was a comfortable evening for Yang and Blake. They sat on a couch with a bowl and popcorn and watched a movie. That had been the plan anyway.

Blake quickly came to realize that Yang was far more interested in her than in the movie. She tried to dissuade her, but to no avail. The blonde threw an arm around her shoulder and started kissing her neck softly.

Yang’s other hand started touching her. At first it only rubbed her thighs, but without Blake even realizing it it had moved on to groping her boobs.  
“Playing coy is only going to make me hornier, y’know?, Yang murmured and kissed Blake’s temple. “Feel that?”

Yang grasped one of Blake’s hands and put it on her crotch. Blake felt the bulge. She rubbed it through Yang’s pants. It felt warm, and very hard. She licked her lips.

Yang’s incessant touching and kissing had gotten her warmed up, and she had stopped paying attention to the movie anyway. She shot Yang a reproachful glance, but it faded quickly into a smirk.  
“Fine, take it out”, Blake said.

Shortly thereafter, Yang leaned back, sighed contently and petted the head of silky black hair bobbing up and down in front of her. Blake was on all fours on the couch while she sucked Yang’s cock. The slurping noises she made were music to Yang’s ears, and her luscious booty packed in a tight pair of jeans was absolutely irresistible.

Yang slapped one hand on it and started rubbing Blake’s pussy through her pants. She wanted her wet and ready when the time came.

Blake herself was enjoying herself a great deal, as she always did when blowing Yang. The blonde had a sturdy cock, thick and veiny, though not overly long. It tasted good, as did the semen that would come out later. Yang’s happy sighs and soft moans made it even more fun.

However, Blake felt a little miffed. She had looked forward to that movie. Now she had to watch it another time. Besides, she had thought about teaching Yang a lesson for a while. The buxom beauty was pushy by nature, which could get really exhausting at times. Maybe tonight was the time.

Blake reached into Yang’s pants. First she came across her balls. Two precious jewels, loaded with delicious sperm. Yang chuckled softly when Blake gave them a little squeeze. She was probably looking forward to getting those sucked, too, but Blake had other plans.

Her hand moved on, tracing the Yang’s slit. Blake felt like the blonde was neglecting her pussy a lot in favor of slamming her dick into her girl as much as she could. That would get rectified today.

However, that hole wasn’t Blake’s goal either. She merely rubbed it a bit to get her fingers wet.  
“Hey, Blake? Where are you to- Oh!”, Yang tried to ask when Blake shoved two slender fingers up her butt. Her cock twitched in Blake’s mouth, making the faunus smile.

“Blake! That’s my- ahhh, fuck! Holy...”, Yang moaned while Blake poked around to find the right spot. She was thrusting her hips absentmindedly, and when Blake found the right spot, she let out an uncharacteristically high-pitched moan.

Blake listened to Yang’s inarticulate groaning with gusto. Her cock was as hard as steel in her mouth, and it soon began to throb. Just when Yang was about to cum, Blake pulled her head away.

“Don’t stop...”, Yang whined. Blake looked up and was pleased to see a flushed face with staring at her with hazy eyes. It looked like Yang had really liked that treatment. Blake would remember that.

The faunus got up and smiled.  
“Come on”, she said and turned towards their bedroom. She put a hand on her ass and rubbed it sensually. “I’ll bet it’ll be nicer to cum with what you really want”, she said, winked, and slapped her own ass for emphasis.

Yang watched Blake saunter towards the door with swaying hips. Then she jumped up, clumsily wiggled out of her pants, and followed while getting rid of her shirt.

Blake appreciated the enthusiasm. Yang grabbed her, pressed her hungry lips on hers and started tearing at her clothes. A shirt, her jeans and a cute bra with matching panties were banished into the far corners of the room, before Yang pushed the now naked Blake onto their bed.

The dark haired faunus was spread out before her like a feast. With Blake lying on her back and spreading her legs wide, Yang saw her target. That cute little pussy. That warm, velvety hole she couldn’t get enough of. It was already wet, drooling, hungry for a treat. The anticipation made Yang grin. She licked her lips and threw herself into action!

Only for Blake to disappear. Yang landed without much grace and ended up on all fours on the bed.  
“Mmmh, you look good on all fours, Yang”, Blake’s voice said behind her. Yang whipped her head around just in time to see the cat faunus sink to her knees in one graceful motion.

“What’s with you toni- aiii- haaa...”, Yang said when Blake started licking her pussy.  
“I’m taking charge tonight. Just relax and let me show you the joys of being the bottom for once”, Blake said lasciviously before getting back to eating pussy.

Yang made some really cute noises when Blake revealed that she wasn’t planning on just eating pussy. Her clever tongue slithered around in her vagina one moment, and in her butt the next, only to tickle her balls the following second.

Blake’s hands weren’t idle either. They were busy stroking Yang’s slippery cock. One held it by the base while the other stroked it gingerly, lest Yang came too quickly.

Blake let her enjoy this special treatment for a few minutes before she decided that it was time to milk Yang.  
“Let it out, Yang. Gimme that thick, warm cum!”, she demanded before getting back to licking Yang’s pussy. One of her hands was jerking Yang’s cock hard, while the other one was poised in front of her glans, ready to catch the load.

Yang was moaning and shaking. She dug her fingers into the sheets and shook her head wildly. Had Blake been in a position to see that, she would’ve thought it was cute how Yang tried to hold out. It was no use, though.

“Fuuuuck”, Yang groaned loudly when she came. Blake chuckled into her juicy pussy when she felt the hot sperm landing on her hand. Yang’s cock delivered squirt after juicy squirt until Blake’s hand was overflowing with the stuff.

When she was done, Yang collapsed onto the mattress and took some time to catch her breath. Meanwhile, Blake licked the jizz off of her hand. It was tasty as always. Pleased, and excited by Yang’s sexy body lying before her, she prepared herself for the next round.

Yang took a minute or so before she got up on all fours again.  
“Blake?”, she asked drowsily. Then something heavy slapped her lower back. She looked and saw Blake, equipped with a fat, long, flesh-colored strap-on. Yang’s eyes widened at the sight of it. It glistened, courtesy of Blake applying lots of lube.

Yang shot Blake a doubtful glance. The faunus answered with a reassuring smile before she started prodding Yang’s butthole.  
“Just relax”, she said warmly. Yang swallowed, nodded and pulled up a pillow to hold on to. She trusted Blake and kind of looked forward to this. The strap-on was just awfully large.

“Oh, damn…”, Yang hissed when her butt got stretched. Blake took it very slowly. She even reached for the lube and poured some more on them as she entered. Progress was slow but steady. Inch after inch of Yang’s butt got forced wide open by the thick toy.

Yang was drooling when she had taken the entire thing.  
“Good job”, Blake said happily and rubbed Yang’s sexy butt appreciatively. Then she slowly pulled back out, and Yang groaned. Back in she pushed it, accompanied by Yang’s gasps. Blake kept that pattern up, gradually going faster, until she was casually fucking Yang’s ass.

Every thrust, every impact of Blake’s hips made Yang’s butt jiggle nicely. “Hooo… feels so fucking BIG!”, Yang growled into her pillow. Blake paused her thrusting.  
“Want me to stop?”, she asked.  
“No! Fuck me more, please!”, Yang yelled and shook her hips. Blake had hoped for that kind of answer and rewarded it by resuming.

The girls kept thrusting their hips passionately until Yang suddenly cried out. She was cumming. Her whole body trembled as she ejaculated all over the sheets beneath her. Blake watched it happen with a smile on her face.

When she was done, Yang slowly slid off of the big phallus. Blake watched her twitching asshole trying and failing to close again.

Yang rolled over and gasped for air. Blake watched her for a moment. Her large breasts and toned abs glistened with sweat. Her face was bright red and her lilac eyes sparkled. For a moment Blake worried that she might’ve hurt Yang, but the blonde hadn’t complained. Maybe she had cried a few tears of joy…

Regardless, she looked fantastic, and as she took in the sight of Yang’s body, Blake couldn’t help but notice that she was still hard. As expected of her golden sex fiend. Two times simply wasn’t enough for her. Fortunately, there was still another hole for Blake to try.

Yang blinked a few times when she felt her legs getting pushed apart. There was Blake with her massive strap-on again, poised to take her pussy for a ride this time.

“Can we do it one more time?”, Blake asked. How many times had Yang asked that very same question when Blake had been exhausted and covered in cum? Yang smirked and spread her labia with her fingers.  
“Like I’d say no”, she said, like Blake usually did.

 

Penetration was much easier and smoother this time. Yang was drenched. That along with plenty of lube let Blake slide right in with only minimal resistance.

Blake plowed Yang without saying much. Instead she kissed her lover, sucked her nipples, and generally just tried to please her as best as she could. Yang’s cries of passion, and the arms and legs tightly grasping her told her that it was working.

After some close and intimate loving, Blake sat up so she could enjoy the sight of Yang’s body getting fucked. She loved the way her big tits bounced with every thrust. Her yellow eyes wandered across her flexing abs and arrived at Yang’s cock. It was rock hard and seemed almost immovable. Blake had a naughty idea and licked her lips.

Yang hadn’t known how much she had missed getting fucked like this until today. She loved fucking Blake, of course, but being on the receiving end of a big cock was a nice change of pace.

She moaned lustily until a sudden change made her yelp. She opened her eyes and looked down at her cock, firmly in Blake’s grasp. Her girlfriend started jerking her off before she could say anything, and she sure as hell couldn’t say anything as it was happening.

Getting jerked off and fucked simultaneously was simply too much. Yang arched her back off of the mattress and screamed.

Blake hadn’t expected the orgasm to be so immediate or powerful, but there it was. Yang was writhing, covering herself in her own cum. The white goo burst forth more powerfully than the first time she came that night. It landed on her big boobs, all over her stomach and even on her face.

Blake pulled out once Yang had calmed down again. She rubbed the dildo all over Yang’s cum-smeared body. Then she crawled next to the blonde’s head on the bed and presented her wordlessly with a cum-glazed cock to suck. The only thing that surprised Blake was that Yang went for it without hesitation.

“How does your own cum taste?”, Blake asked, petting Yang’s golden hair.  
“It’s good. No wonder you’re so greedy for it”, she said, cheekily. Blake chuckled. She couldn’t argue with that.  
“You make a pretty good bottom, you know that?”.

Yang stopped sucking and averted her eyes. She was pouting when she looked up at Blake.  
“I’ll show you who’s a good bottom. Next time I’ll rock your world so hard you’ll be begging for mercy”, she declared.  
“Please do”, Blake answered and smiled.


End file.
